Percy Jacson fiction
by Kira Keyroshi
Summary: This will be a Yaoi fanfiction with my Oc and a friends plus some other Oc's that I will add on later if I continue, I'm not good with summarys so just go ahead and read it if you want to. :3


**Yeah, before I start this whole story thing and whatnot I'll tell you guys ahead of time. I SUCK at grammar and spelling, but I still like some criticism to help me improve on my stories :3 I'm not the best and this will be my first story ever so please don't be to harsh since I already know that it's not going to be good on my first try. But thanks for reading and before I keep rambling here's the story you came to read :3**

Clear sky's, a nice breeze now and then to let the air cool down any demigod's training there butts off, and a beautiful sunset. Yup, another wonderful day at Camp Half-Blood. Adrain, the son of Poseidon was taking full advantage of the day by training himself to keep himself in tip top shape. If you don't keep your training up you will go soft and lose your instinct on fighting which is no good when the camp is under attack or when you have to go on a dangerous quest. Well that's how Adrain thinks anyway.

While he was doing his training someone else was up in the trees watching him train while sitting on a branch. It was the son of Hades, Fάntasma or as some others call him Tas. He was watching Adrain with a smile on his face, seeing him work so hard always made the younger boy smile brightly. They had a hard history in the past, especially the whole fighting and picking who he liked more. In the end he picked Adrain of course, the other went off to find another and which he did. Now he's happily with the son of Ares. But back to reality. Fάntasma shakes these thoughts and memory's away as he gets ready and try's to sneak up on his partner, this would be the third time today. The boy can sneak up on anyone, and scare them too but he can never do it to his mentor. Sure he was four years ahead of him and had more experience but still! At least once he should be able to go ahead and maybe scare him! A light sigh comes from the child of Hades as the thinks this, then heads down and try's a new trick he's been working hard on since he stared all of this. Taking a deep breath in and out, Fάntasma wills the shadows from near by trees that were casting a long shadow and makes them warp around him to make him disappear. Not fully of course, it just makes him turn in invisible. A silent cheer was made in the younger boys head after seeing his trick work, it took a lot of energy but at least it worked! Now for the sneaking up part. Tas crept slowly, making sure his steps did not make any sound on the forest floor. As soon as he was close enough, Fάntasma ripped off his necklace which formed into his sword- Soul Reaper. A gift from Hades on his tenth birthday. The blade itself is Pure black, the bottom part is white with a black gem in the middle of it. A perfect for for him. Now with Soul Reaper in his hand, Fάntasma quickly reviles himself and brings the sword down on his partner, but sadly Adrain was expecting this so he blocks it off quickly with his own blade then disarms Tas in a matter of seconds. Then the older demigod brings the boy close with a small smirk on his face and gives the younger one a light peck on the lips

" your a bit to obvious, that and I kind of saw you from the tree. You need to work on your hiding spots"

" well excuse me, Mr. expert" Tas said with a pout " how is it that I can get everyone in this camp except you?"

To be able to reply to that the son of Poseidon though for a bit thinking it over, even though he does not really need to since the answer never changes " well, I know you to well. That and I'm just that good" he said in a cocky tone which made Tas push away from him and cross his arms, thinking that is not a good enough answer. Fάntasma is way to stubborn to let this go so he will try again and again until he get close or if he at least surprise Adrain.

" come on don't be that way. Look I'll make it up to you how's that?" The older one asked knowing how to cheer him up, even if it's just a little bit.

" and how are you going to do that?" Fάntasma asked, still a bit mad.

Adrian's eyes turn a dark misty color as he smirks at the question, then taking the boys chin he kisses him softly but sweetly. Letting this go on for a few seconds he pulled away " did that help? Or would you like another?" He asked devilishly as Tas blushes a bit, looking away slightly as he try's to keep his composer. " N-No... That's good enough " he said giving up on the topic since Adrain will just make him feel more embarrassed than he already is. The joys of having a cocky, mean, teasing boyfriend. You would think I would be use to this after a few months of going out but no, this still gets me all embarrassed and it sucks.

Adrain lightly chuckles at his reaction then motions for Fάntasma to follow him " come on, dinner will start soon and we don't want to be late for that since we will have to clean later" he warned. If you never cleaned dishes when everyone is done eating your lucky. You have to wash them with the harpies, but that's not the bad part. The bad part is washing them, with lava. The harpies don't mind but you have to be careful, since you know. It can burn you. Fάntasma nods, agreeing with that since he never wants to wash dishes again, he almost was fried by the lava for not paying attention.

" see ya there then" the younger boy said as he dissolves into the shadows and quickly heads to the dinning area to do a small race. Which Adrain gladly accepted it and dashed off to the dinning area racing the shadow that's on the floor ahead of him. In these types of challenges, the winner is always the Child of Hades. Shadow traveling is a lot faster, but takes a lot of energy so as soon as Tas came out the shadows he was out of breath and sweat was dripping down his face. " aw, you needs to work out more since your out of shape" Adrain teased, crossing his arms across his chest. Tas pouts and looks up as he catches his breath " e-easy for you to say, y-your more fit and with more experience" he argued. It was true, Adrain is nineteen and he's been at Camp Half-Blood since he was six so he's more muscular and fit compared to Fάntasma who's only been here for about a year. He arrived at camp at fourteen and now he turned fifteen, so he's fit and half muscular but not as much as his partner. The son of Poseidon shakes his head at Tas then shoo's him away to go to his own table " go and eat, I'll be in the Poseidon table if you need me" he said pointing to the table then waved bye before leaving.

Fάntasma walks to his table, which is usually empty but there was someone sitting there now. It was hard to make out who but you can take a guess since no one will be stupid enough to sit on Hades table without being a child of Hades or knowing someone from there so this person had to be no other than his half-brother. Nico. He can be here for a good or bad reason but either way he's happy to see his brother, never having siblings of your own kind of suck so having someone like Nico as your half brother is a lot better than having none. Tas clicks the black gem in the middle of the sword and turns it back to his necklace because the writer seem to have forgotten that it was still out, after that he walked to his table calmly and waves to his brother.

" what brings you here?" He asked as he sat down on the table opposite of where Nico is siting. " just dropping by, I was nearby so I wanted to say hello" Nico responded, taking a bit of his food since he already burned his ration to Hades. Luckily Tas' food was already there thanks to his brother getting it for him, he scraped off half of his food and whispered softly " to Hades" which made a sent of sweet pomegranate's, like in the field in the underworld. It's a nice sent but if your in the underworld it's not something you want to smell. Then Fάntasma sits back down after that and eats his food quietly with Nico since both of them are not much for talking. But there was something different with the food, it was making me sleepy... Nico looks fine but for some reason I'm just close to-

Then and there, Tas knocked out completely. It alarmed Nico and he called for the others to help, they came quickly and took him to the infirmity. There the Apollo kids tried to help but nothing seems wrong with him, no poison, nothing that can harms you, nothing. Once they okayed for others to come in, Adrain was the first and the most worried. He stood next to Tas worried and sat down holding his hand tightly. Nico and others stayed there distance to let them have there space but they look worried. Well all except one. Percy had one of the Hermes kid in his grasp who looks scared and sorry. Why was he sorry? Well, the Hermes cabin where playing pranks on each other for fun during dinner but while they were messing around they kind of spilled a elixir on some of the food, they tried to get rid of it but it seemed that the last part of the food was already taken for someone to eat. That unlucky person who ate the food with the elixir on it was of course Fάntasma. So you can guess why Percy looks unhappy and soon his brother will be too. Adrain might even try to strangle them but Tas moved and blinked so that will have to be put on hold. He looked around the room confused and sat up wearily, as he try's to see what's going on at the moment. " Fάntasma! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Adrain asked worriedly as he leans forward to his partner

" F-Fάntasma...? Who's that?"


End file.
